Fairmont Raffles Hotels International
Fairmont Raffles Hotels International (FRHI) is a Toronto, Canada based hotel chain owned by Voyager Partners, Kingdom Hotels and Los Angeles based Colony Capital, LLC. The group was formed in January 2006, when Kingdom and Colony entered into a join venture. Through that partnership the two groups acquired Fairmont Hotels and Resorts and combined Fairmont's business with Colony owned Raffles Hotels International. Voyager Partners subsequently acquired a majority interest in FRHI in April 2010. The parent company now manages three brands of hotels under their arm, Raffles, Fairmont and Swissôtel with 98 hotels and resorts in 27 countries worldwide. The company also owned Delta Hotels at one point but sold the Canadian based hotel management company in October 2007 to bcIMC (B.C. Investment Management Corporation), a Crown Corporation. Brief history , Singapore is the flagship hotel of Raffles International.]] Started in 1989 to oversee the restoration of Raffles Hotel and the restructuring of Raffles City, the company reopened its flagship hotel on September 16, 1991. The company purchased Swissôtel chain in 2001, and took over the then Westin Stamford and Plaza as the contract expired at the end of the year. On January 1, 2002, the two hotels were renamed Swissôtel The Stamford and Raffles The Plaza respectively with a refurbished look. Former owner, Raffles Holdings, announce the sale of the chain on July 18, 2005 to subsequent owner, Colony Capital from October 1, 2005. The sale included all its 41 hotels and resorts and also its hotels under development. This included the landmark Raffles Hotel Singapore, which is on a 100 year lease to Colony Capital. However, Raffles City was owned by Raffles Holdings under Tincel Properties Pte Ltd when it was sold, but was eventually sold to CapitaCommercial Trust and CapitaMall Trust in July 2006. Locations Asia Pacific .]] *Australia **Sydney (Swissôtel) *Cambodia **Phnom Penh (Raffles) **Siem Reap (Raffles) *China **Beijing (Swissôtel) **Beijing (Raffles) **Beijing (Fairmont) **Foshan (Swissôtel) **Kunshan (Swissôtel) **Kunshan (Fairmont) **Shanghai (Swissôtel) **Shanghai (Fairmont) **Tianjin (Raffles) *India **Kolkata (Swissôtel) **Bangalore (Swissôtel, opening 2012) **New Delhi (Swissôtel, opening 2013) *Japan **Osaka (Swissôtel) *Philippines **Manila (Raffles, opening 2012) *Singapore **Raffles Hotel **Fairmont Singapore **Swissôtel The Stamford **Swissôtel Merchant Court *Thailand **Bangkok (Swissôtel Nai Lert Park Hotel - 2) Middle East *Saudi Arabia **Makkah (Raffles) **Makkah (Fairmont, opening 2010) **Makkah (Swissôtel, opening 2011) *United Arab Emirates **Abu Dhabi (Fairmont) **Dubai (Fairmont) **Dubai (Raffles) Africa *Cairo **Egypt (Fairmont - 3) *Kenya **Masai Mara (Fairmont) **Mount Kenya (Fairmont) **Nairobi (Fairmont) *Morocco **Marrakech (Raffles) *South Africa **Zimbali (Fairmont - 2) Americas North America *Barbados **Porter, St James (Fairmont) *Bermuda **Hamilton (Fairmont) **Southampton (Fairmont) *Canada **Banff (Fairmont) **Calgary (Fairmont) **Charlevoix (Fairmont) **Edmonton (Fairmont) **Jasper (Fairmont) **Lake Louise (Fairmont) **Mont Tremblant (Fairmont) **Montebello (Fairmont - 2) **Montreal (Fairmont) **Ottawa (Fairmont) **Quebec City (Fairmont) **St. Andrews (Fairmont) **Toronto (Fairmont) **Vancouver (Fairmont - 4) **Victoria (Fairmont) **Whistler (Fairmont) **Winnipeg (Fairmont) *United States **Big Island (Fairmont) **Boston (Fairmont - 2) **Chicago (Fairmont) **Chicago (Swissôtel) **Dallas (Fairmont) **Maui (Fairmont) **Miami (Fairmont) **New York (Fairmont) **Newport Beach (Fairmont) **Pittsburgh (Fairmont) **San Jose (Fairmont) **San Francisco (Fairmont - 2) **Santa Monica (Fairmont) **Scottsdale (Fairmont) **Seattle (Fairmont) **Sonoma (Fairmont) **Washington D.C. (Fairmont) South America *Ecuador **Quito (Swissôtel) *Peru **Lima (Swissôtel) Europe *Estonia **Tallinn (Swissôtel) *France **Paris (Raffles) *Germany **Bremen (Swissôtel) **Berlin (Swissôtel) **Düsseldorf (Swissôtel) **Hamburg (Fairmont) *Netherlands **Amsterdam (Swissôtel) *Russia **Moscow (Swissôtel Krasnye Holmy Moscow) **Sochi (Swissôtel, opening 2014) *Switzerland **Basel (Swissôtel) **Geneva (Swissôtel) **Montreux (Fairmont) **Zurich (Swissôtel) *Turkey **Ankara (Swissôtel) **Göcek (Swissôtel) **Istanbul (Swissôtel) **Istanbul (Raffles, opening end of 2012) **İzmir (Swissôtel) *Ukraine **Kiev (Swissôtel, opening 2012) **Odessa (Swissôtel, opening 2013) *United Kingdom **London (Fairmont) **St Andrews (Fairmont) External links *Fairmont Raffles Hotels International Category:Hotel chains Category:Hotel and leisure companies of Canada de:Raffles International ja:フェアモント・ラッフルズ・ホテルズ・インターナショナル